


See you smile

by pbjelly_jedi (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Episode IX, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, It's not a good idea, One Shot, Or maybe it is, Pain, Sadness, Tears, The Force, Why Did I Write This?, ben is crying, don't cry ben, don't write sad scenes while listening to sad music, epIX, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pbjelly_jedi
Summary: I'm a cruel heartless writer I know. So here's a sad, tear-streaked pile of words that hopefully makes sense in some heartbreaking way. I'm going to drink some tea and beg the stars that neither Rey OR BEN will die in episode IX.





	See you smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cruel heartless writer I know. So here's a sad, tear-streaked pile of words that hopefully makes sense in some heartbreaking way. I'm going to drink some tea and beg the stars that neither Rey OR BEN will die in episode IX.

 

 

It all happened so quickly. It was almost like a dream, a dream where you could tell what was coming next and yet still be surprised when it happened. For Rey, she had let her guard down. And now, everything was swimming. Her mind was befuddled as she tried to awaken from the dream. No, this wasn't a dream. The pain was too real. Pain. She was in pain. That's right. She'd been stabbed.

Hux. He'd pulled a knife on her. Where was he now? That's right....Finn had shot him. But not before the knife had sunk deep into her side. She'd heard shouting. The knife being pulled out. Blood. Someone screaming her name. It was a familiar voice. Ben's voice. She could hear him even now, saying her name over and over. The voice grew louder and louder through the fog of her mind.

“Ben?” Rey squeezed her eyes tightly together.

“Rey.” Arms, strong arms, tightened around her. She felt warm breath on her face, a hand brushing away strands of her hair. “Rey, stay with me, alright?”

“I'm not going anywhere, Ben.” Rey's laugh was weak. Her own voice sounded strange to her ears, but she'd never heard Ben say her name like that. “I've been stabbed.”

“You're going to be fine. Just hold on, okay? Stay awake, please, please stay with me.” He was talking fast. Rambling. Rey opened her eyes to squint up at him. His own eyes were dripping moisture. Tears. Why was Ben crying? Rey lifted a hand towards his face, but he shook his head and held her tighter.

“Don't move. Just lay still.”

“It doesn't hurt anymore, Ben.”

all she felt was numbness now. She could feel the blood leaving her body through the wound in her side, but there was no more pain. Just a growing darkness. Rey closed her eyes, then opened them again. The fog in her mind slowly cleared as she stared up into Ben's dark eyes. She lifted her hand again and traced the tear that fell down his scar.

“Do you remember....on Ach-To....when you held my hand?” Rey whispered. Ben's face worked, and he blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. Rey sighed deeply and let her hand fall. “I think I fell in love with you that day.”

“Rey-” Ben choked out.

Darkness was coming. Rey could feel it in her bones. She felt tired, oh so tired. She had to say everything before she fell asleep.

“I'm sorry, Ben.”

He pulled her closer, his tears falling like rain onto her cheeks. He couldn't hold them back any longer.

“I'm sorry I'm causing you more pain,” Rey whispered. “Don't cry for me. Please.”

“Rey,” he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, their tears mingling on her cheeks. His voice was choked. She could barely hear him as he whispered, “Please don't leave me. I need you.”

“You don't need me,” Rey couldn't hold her eyes open. Her words left her lips in a whisper.

“I do,” Ben groaned through his tears. “I love you, Rey. _Don't leave me._ ”

“The force,” Rey felt her body growing weaker. “You'll find me....in the force.” With her last strength, she lifted her hand to Ben's face, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. “Ben,” Rey choked out. The pain was growing. She could feel it consuming her. “The last thing....I want to see...is you smile.” She opened her eyes one last time. Ben closed his own, the tears streaming unashamedly down his cheeks now.

And then he smiled. It was a forced one, an awkward one. She guessed he was out of practice. But it was a beautiful one. Rey sagged in his arms, imprinting the image in her mind as the darkness closed around her.

“I love you, Ben.”

 

 

“I love you, Rey.” Ben watched as the cruel fingers of death slowly closed around his little ray of light. She took one last breath, a smile playing around her lips. Her fingers slowly loosened from his hair, her hand falling away. And then, she was gone. Her force signature flickered.....and died.

Ben held her in his arms and let the sobs wrack his body.

“Please,” Ben choked through his tears. “Not yet.”

And the force waited. Waited until he had spent all his tears, his sobs lessening to quiet moans. Only then did it take the still form of the beautiful young scavenger, and Ben was left with empty arms and a worn gray scarf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> She's one with the force now. 
> 
> *sobs*


End file.
